Wicket Fables
by Macose Brok
Summary: In this collection of lost tales, we find many a fables, folklore, fairy tales, and parables. Ye were warn'd...
1. Chapter 1

**So, you have all decided to come to my house for Halloween, eh? Well, while you're all here, sit down, have some candy, and listen to these wondrous, mysterious, ominous tales.**

 **Welcome to the Wicket Fables.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the word ''Wicket'', it is owned by Isaac Spratt.**

* * *

 **The Voyage  
**

Once upon a time, there once was a man named Neisan, who was a lumberjack. He lived in the forest and made his living there. For you see, he chopped down trees in order to have a fire at night, and for a cooking fire. What did he eat? He ate the chickens, that lived on the tops of the oak trees in the forest, which he chopped down. Yes, life was easy for Neisan. Then, one day...

He left his house and went into the Forest That Had Been. However, when he looked around, he could not find a single tree to chop down. So, he searched far and wide across the land. Until, he came upon the last tree. Before he could chop it down, a Gnome appeared to him.

"This tree is special, you must not chop it down.",warned the gnome

"Little gnome, how are you alive? And why must I not chop down this tree?",asked Neisan,"If I don't chop down this tree, I will not have any firewood, and chickens to eat.

"This tree has a curse on it, if you chop it down, you will be cursed.",explained the gnome

"Fine, then I will look elsewhere for trees.",replied Neisan, before walking away.

Neisan walked back to his cottage, and went to sleep hungry, and without a fire.

The next morning, he wakes up and goes outside to search for trees. Searching far and wide, he could not find another tree. Eventually, he stumbled across the tree that the gnome had claimed to be cursed.

"What are ye doing?!",cried the gnome,"If you chop this tree down, you will be cursed!"

"Very well, I shalt search someplace else for a tree.",replied Neisan, before wandering off again.

Once again, Neisan made it home without finding a single tree.

When he wakes up the next morning, he finds his piano stuck to the ceiling. Angrily, he headed back over to the cursed tree, again. When he got there he said to himself,"I have been without food and warmth for twice the week. I have seen nay a tree else where. The tree's curse must be that gnome's deceit upon me!" Neisan pulls out his axe, and chops the tree down.

Gathering up the tree and chicken eggs, Neisan headed back home. As he was walking, on the hill behind where the tree had stood, stood the gnome.

"Ye were warn'd...",said the gnome

When Neisan made it to his cottage, he was overjoyed. While ignoring his piano, he quickly set to work on the fire. With a great blaze going, he picked up one of the eggs he found in the tree.

Neisan was about to put the egg in his iron cooking pot, when the egg suddenly began rattling and cracking. Nary a moment later, when the egg hatched to reveal... a gnome. This gnome had the same garment as the gnome from before did, albeit he was smaller than the first. The gnome took one look at Neisan before screeching and jumping on him, and savagely clawing at his face.

Neisan got the gnome off him with effort, and threw it afar to the threshold of his cottage, where the gnome hit the top part of the threshold and became limp. Suddenly, Neisan heard a loud noise behind him, so he turned around to see all of four dozens of eggs he brought into his cottage, hatch'd into little gnomes. The gnomes screeched and jumped onto the lumberjack, clawing at his face, hands, legs, and stomach. One even chomped on his left calf. The gnomes piled on top of Neisan, and began grotesquely devouring him. And by a fortnight later, the gnomes had gobbled him up, leaving nothing, but bones.

Some say that after this, the gnomes took his bones and buried them in the garden, behind the hill. Eventually, he would push up back to the surface, reborn as a gnome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the word "Wicket", it is owned by Isaac Spratt.**

* * *

 **The Bells**

Once upon a time, there once was a massive forest. And in the very center of this forest, was a tall tower. This tower stood high and mighty and watched over the forest from above. In this tower starting from the bottom floor to the 2nd most high floor, were every tree imaginable. And every single one of these trees were eternally young. At the very top floor, was a pair of great bells. A red bell and a gold bell. It is stated that if someone were to ring these two bells, disaster would struck.

Outside of the massive forest, there lived a shepherd named, Nicholas, who lived in a town called, Canteshire, a small, quaint village. Nicholas lived on a small ranch, along with 2 cats, 5 chickens, 8 pigs, and 9 sheep. He would herd the sheep outside to graze the fields, and at the end of the day, he would herd them back inside. Nicholas loved the town, and was loved by everyone who lived there.

One day, as he was herding his sheep back inside, he noticed that there was only 8 sheep that made it inside. Wondering where his sheep had gone, the shepherd walked out to the fields and began searching.

As he was searching, he stumbled upon tracks that led straight into the forest. Thinking that his sheep had gotten lost looking for grass, he ventured forth. As he was walking, he noticed a path that the tracks were following, so he decided to follow them.

Time went on, as Nicholas followed the path. As he was about to give up, he suddenly found himself just outside a tower of magnificent height. Seeing that the path and tracks led straight into the tower, he walked inside. As he ventured throughout the tower, he was most surprised to see hundreds of different trees living and growing inside the tower.

When he got to the top floor, he found his sheep staring at the bells hanging from the ceiling. Nicholas gazed upon the bells and desired to hear them. So he pulled the lever, and listened as the bells sounded and echoed majestically. Then, the sheep moved its gaze from the bells to the shepherd and spoke.

"Why have you done this?",asked the sheep,"This beauty harms the innocent."

Wondering what his sheep meant, and surprised that it could speak, Nicholas decided to leave the tower. However, when he walked outside, he found the entire forest to be in flames. In horror, he fled the forest to his ranch in Canteshire, hoping that everyone was alright.

When he got to the village, he stood solemnly, for the town and townsfolk, were split asunder. Children and families cried out inside their cottages, as a great fire consumed them all. In just a few moments, there was nothing left of the town, but ashes.

Heart-stricken, Nicholas walked back to the tower, and decided to live in seclusion with his last sheep in the tower for the rest of his life.

Some say that on the night of the harvest moon, he would once again ring the bells and hear their resonant grand chimes. Each time he did so, a disaster would struck the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the word, "Wicket", it is owned by Isaac Spratt.**

* * *

 **Crombe**

Once upon a time, there lived a princess in a castle, name Lucy. Her father, the king, had recently passed away, leaving his daughter and servants alone in the castle. Even before her father's death, Lucy loved exploring the castle and found many secrets in the nooks and crannies.

One day, she was venturing down a corridor, when she stumbled upon a room that she had never seen before. In this room was naught, but a single mirror, that stood proudly at the center of the room. Curiosity overtook her, and she peered into the mirror.

As she looked inside, she saw herself standing next to her father and mother, both smiling at her. Lucy stared at her parents, and vice versa. Just as she was about to call out for a servant, her mother in the mirror spoke.

"Please be silent, my child, for I have a favor to ask of thee.",said Lucy's mother

"Whatever is it, mother?",asked Lucy

"We wish for you to set us free.",replied her mother,"For we hast been tricked and sent into this mirror of death."

"Who hath deceived you?",asked Lucy

"A servant named, Crombe.",replied her father,"For it is he, who hast tricked us into this darke mirror."

"But, there art no servants carrying the name, Crombe.",said Lucy

"Ah, for this wicked servant goes by another name.",replied her mother

"What is his name, then?",asked Lucy

"Verum nomen oportet non esse revelabitur.",replied her father. Lucy's parents vanished from view, leaving her alone again.

At once, Lucy left the room and headed toward the dining room. As usual, the table had food and wine laid out, and Lucy ate supper, then went to bed.

The next morning, Lucy walked to her parents' room, hoping to find something there. When she got to her parents' room, she found a torn piece of cloth on the floor before the bed.

On the torn piece of cloth was the initials: J. S. S.

Realizing which servant had done it, Lucy summoned the servants to the throne room.

"How may we serve you, my lady.",asked the servants

"May the servant known as Janus Sonjin Saimond come forth.",replied Lucy

"What might I do for thee, my lady?",asked Janus after stepping forward.

"Does this cloth belong to thee?",asked Lucy

"Why yes it does.",replied Janus, looking at the cloth.

"Guards, capture this man, for he caused my parents' deaths.",ordered Lucy

"Not so hasty, my lady.",said Janus

"Either leave to whence you came, Crombe.",declared Lucy,"Or be thrown in prison."

At hearing this, Crombe smiled wickedly.

"How foolish, my lady. For I come from thee!",replied Crombe, before possessing the princess.

Because the rest of the servants were not paying attention, none of them noticed anything wrong.

"Lux numquam fallit veritam tenebrarum.",said Crombe, as the princess

Many years passed and the kingdom that was once Lucy's faded into obscurity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the word "Wicket", it is owned by Isaac Spratt.**

* * *

 **The Golden Key**

Once upon a time, in a cottage, lived an old woman named, Sarah. Several years had passed since her brother died, and it was the fault of that cursed key that she found. She had no clue that the key was cursed, and was not warned against using it. As she looked back, she frowned.

Sarah had been writing her book, _Vanum_ , and ran out of ink for her quill. So, she went upstairs to the attic, to try and find some ink. When she got up there, she began her search for ink. For a few hours, she looked and looked, but no matter how much she looked, she couldn't find any ink anywhere.

Until, she stumbled across an old box that she had never seen before. Sarah was confused, she never brought this box in when she moved in last week. And it did not belong to her brother either. Sarah then thought that, perhaps this box was left by the previous owner. Curiously, she opened the box. And inside it, was a gold key.

Taking the key from the box, Sarah stared at it, before thinking that if this key is here, then it must open something here. Sarah went downstairs to try the key on some keyholes. She went around the inside and outside of her house. She tried all of the locks, but no matter what, the key did not fit any of them.

Deciding that she would have her brother examine the key, Sarah went out to the shed that her brother worked at. And there he was, working on carving a stool. When he saw her, he asked what was the matter. Then, Sarah gave the key to her brother, so that he could make a lock that the key could fit. Sarah then left and went back into the house.

When she came back out the next morning, she discovered her brother dead, next to the unfinished lock and key on the table. The key wasn't gold any more, it was pitch black. Startled, Sarah took the key and flung it into the river. This caused the waters of the river to turn a deadly black color.

Soon afterwards, the river turned back to normal. However, anyone who drank from the river, died. And so, Sarah lived on alone in her house and refrained from drinking the water.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the word "Wicket", it is owned by Isaac Spratt.**

* * *

 **Mr. Pig**

Once upon a time, in a town called Canteshire, there lived a girl named, Cleo. Cleo lived an ordinary life. She would get up in the morning and pay Nicholas a visit on his ranch. She would then go and watch one of Nicholas' 8 pigs roll around in the mud day by day. She had named him, 'Mr. Pig'.

One day, instead of just watching Mr. Pig roll around in the mud, she went up to him.

"Mr. Pig, Mr. Pig, why do you roll around in mud everyday?",asked Cleo

Immediately Mr. Pig stopped what he was doing and looked at her. Then he spoke.

"Little one, what are you doing out here at this time?",asked Mr. Pig

"Grandma's gnomes are loose.",replied Cleo

Just then, a snake came slithering near them.

"Back away, child! Lest Ole Willow illude you to devour you, before devouring itself!",warned Mr. Pig

Cleo backed away a bit.

"What brings you here Ole Willow?",asked Cleo

" _The sun blackens in anger at the moon's pride and gall of it's heart that is frozen as a sheep's skin._ ",replied Ole Willow

"What do you want?",asked Mr. Pig

" _I seek the revelations of all that the holy told to the unwise in the dreams of cold embers in sunlight that fade across lakes of black blood and snakes that eat the loaves of children from lamb trees in autumn._ ",replied Ole Willow

"Come, Cleo, let us go somewhere else, for the Vermilion River is coming.",said Mr. Pig

As Cleo and Mr. Pig left, they failed to realize that Ole Willow would follow them.

" _Nightshade is shadows in all honest blinks that sort through the bile of newborn plagues, instant warmth is a mother's milk in dreams before anything was ever evil._ ",said Ole Willow, before biting Mr. Pig

"Mr. Pig!",said Cleo as she stood watching Ole Willow devour her friend

" _Heed this: The sensual violence of lust is all you would ever need to know the worth of life._ ",said Ole Willow, before it began to eat itself, tail first.


End file.
